


Purge

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purge AU</p><p>"I am so tired of this fucking night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Any, any, The Purge AU.
> 
> I suck at writing fighting scenes so this is probably not great.

"Go go, go!" Cora urgently whispered, hand against Lydia's back as she led her down an alleyway. She kept looking over her shoulders, the sounds of gunshots and laughter getting louder.

Lydia stopped suddenly, and Cora looked in front of them before pulling Lydia behind a dumpster. "Keep quiet," She said, holding onto Lydia's hand tightly as she listened for the footsteps. She peeked out from behind the dumpster for a second, watching the gang at the end of the alleyway.

A hail of gunfire, made them both jump. Lydia wrapped her arms around Cora, holding the other woman tightly as the gunfight continued until they heard the hollering of the victors.

Once it died down, Cora peeked out once more before pulling Lydia up and they took off once more. "I hate this night!" Lydia hissed. She spotted a gun on the ground and picked it up, tossing it to Cora. "Here, take this."

"Thanks."

"Okay, only a couple more blocks to the school. Only a couple of more blocks and we'll be safe. Only-AHH!!"

Cora turned around, gun held out. A masked figure had a knife to Lydia's throat. "Let her go!" Cora yelled.

"Or you'll do what?" the man hissed, pressing the blade hard enough to just break the skin. "It's purge night, bitch, and I'm going to kill you both."

"The hell you will," Lydia said, stepping on the man's foot hard, making him howl, before she was elbowing him hard. Lydia grabbed the knife by the blade and Cora rushed over as they began to struggle. The two of them were able to pin him down and Lydia stabbed the man several times. Cora watched her in awe, not once that night had Lydia taken a life. She pulled back, the knife dropping to the ground and got back to her feet. "Nobody calls my girl a bitch."

Cora's heart fluttered and she stood up, cupping Lydia's face and quietly kissing her. "I love you."

Lydia smiled before stepping back and pulling off her shirt, wrapping it around her hand to stop the bleeding. "Come on. Let's get to the school. I am so tired of this fucking night."


End file.
